bnha_oc_tournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
The Epic of Qann
Origin Thousands of years ago humanity crawled out of the primordial ooze pool. Humans fought each other over who would escape the pool and through that hatred an ancient evil was created. A massive earthquake split on the earth and the ooze and evil fell into the abyss. Millions of years of darkness and pressure gave birth to an ancient elder god known as shadow. Mid Life Shadow traversed the earth as a normal human bearing witness to humanities disgusting cruelty. He tested humanity many times and each time they failed a horrible events struck humanity. Humanity never managed to pass shadows test until one girl shadow what true love is and he learned of humanities potential for kindness and beauty. Shadow continued to love humanity for thousands of years but with each passing year he grew numb to love. This showed in his behavior he became what was donned as edgy and made shitty OCs for humanities grand tournaments. After losing to a flower man shadow traveled the earth searching for the meaning of life. The Adoption of The Guise Shadow started pursuing humanities arts in particular drawing. His art made people around him happy but he himself could not find the same happiness. Being a being beyond concept he out lived humanity he was left alone with only his thought. Shadow decided he did not want to live this life anymore and decided to kill himself and end his suffering. He could not kill himself in his current state so he went back in time to kill his weaker past self. When he arrived to avoid being recognized he changed his appearance and became known as Qann. The Return of Love Qann decided to wait when shadow was weakest, when he has love in his heart. On a fateful night Qann confronted shadow intending on ending him but he was stunned when he saw the love in shadows heart and once again learned true love. Qann spent his time near shadow still intent on killing shadow but he could not. Qann showed shadow his beautiful art and the two became close and eventually had a son ,Bips. Bips' Betrayal Qann thought he finally found meaning his life and thought he could live out his days like this. But alas, he was wrong. Bips being the son of an elder god had gained the ability to see ones darkest secret and he saw what his father was hiding. Bips interacted with the humans specifically Lucky the Giraffe and the Milk man. Lucky was a leader of an organization group known as the wiki and loved info. He would always ask Bips for secrets and Bips complies. It was all fun and games until one day Bips revealed his fathers secret. Lucky was so amazed he published it and the news exploded throughout the world. The New Gods Naturally shadow saw the news and was devastated that he lost all love in his heart once more. Qann was afraid he would lose true love again so he sacrificed his sons friend Milk and and use his essence to infuse the gay love into Lucky the giraffe in order to spread it into humanity. Lucky evolved into a pseudo-god and became the symbol for the wiki cult. Then in Bips' sadness created two worlds one were he became god of homophobia to kill what his father created and one where he became god of bisexuality to taint his fathers dream. Shadow's sadness consumed him so much his memories vanished. He led the path of shadow once more until he himself became Qann and the cycle continued. The End...? "'Don't start shit while I'm gone', Comes back an elder god" -Milk "THE FUCK DID I SAY?" -Shadow Category:Shitposts